eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
E' de' det här du kallar kärlek?
|year = 1986 |semi = -- |semiposition = -- |position = 5th |points = 78 |previous = Bra Vibrationer |next = Boogaloo |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} E' de' det här du kallar kärlek? was the Swedish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1986 in Bergen performed by Monica Törnell and Lasse Holm. The song was performed 17th in the running order, following Austria and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in fifth place, continuing the country's string of Top 5 placings in the contest. The performance is best known for the appearance of Swedish TV producer Sten Carlberg, playing an electric guitar naked from the waist up, causing backing singer Vicki Benckert (dressed as a French maid) to "faint" on stage. Lyrics Swedish= Jag kan inte längre existera normalt Ena dan är ej den andra lik Och jag har försökt att ignorera dig totalt Även om jag vet du är unik Känslorna som bränner är plågor för mig Och ändå vill jag hålla dig kvar Även om jag känner en längtan till dig Frågar jag och kräver ett svar Är det det här du kallar kärlek? (Det här du kallar kärlek?) Vill jag inte längre va’ med Är det det här du kallar känslor? (Det här du kallar känslor?) Är det inte någon idé Allting som du gör är koncentrerat till mig Du har blivit någon sorts mani Och jag har så lätt att fascineras av dig Du är kärlekens reguladetri Känslorna som bränner är plågor för mig Ändå vill jag hålla dig kvar Även om jag känner, jag längtar till dig Frågar jag och kräver ett svar Är det det här du kallar kärlek? (Det här du kallar kärlek?) Vill jag inte längre va’ med Är det det här du kallar känslor? (Det här du kallar känslor?) Är det inte någon idé Och varje gång du ler, så händer det nånting Jag bönar och jag ber, men inget under sker Är det det här du kallar kärlek? (Det här du kallar kärlek?) Vill jag inte längre va’ med Är det det här du kallar känslor? (Det här du kallar känslor?) Är det inte någon idé Är det det här du kallar kärlek? (Det här du kallar kärlek?) Vill jag inte längre va’ med Är det det här du vill? Är det inte någon idé |-| Translation= I cannot live normally anymore Each day is different from the other And I’ve been trying to ignore you totally Even though I know you are unique Emotions always burning are torment to me And yet I still want you for me Even though I suffer a longing for you I ask and demand an answer Is this what you call love? (This what you call love?) I don’t want to have any more Is this what you call feelings? (This what you call feelings?) There’s no point to it Everything you do is concentrated on me You’ve become an obsession It’s easy for me to be fascinated by you You are loves irresistible force Emotions always burning are torment to me Yet I still want you for me Even though I feel, I’m longing for you I ask and demand an answer Is this what you call love? (This what you call love?) I don’t want to have any more Is this what you call feelings? (This what you call feelings?) There’s no point to it And every time you smile, something happens I plead and I pray, but no wonder happens Is this what you call love? (This what you call love?) I don’t want to have any more Is this what you call feelings? (This what you call feelings?) There’s no point to it Is this what you call love? (This what you call love?) I don’t want to have any more Is this what you want? There’s no point to it Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1986 Category:20th Century Eurovision